


Morning Movies (In which John makes Dave watch one of his lame movies and then teases him until they make out)

by danhowellsjeans



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pepsicola, Sloppy Makeouts, im not sure if this is weird or not idk dont judge me, johndave - Freeform, karkat interrupts them and screams, movies - Freeform, veRY DESCRIPTIVE MAKING OUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(jane is okay)</p></blockquote>





	Morning Movies (In which John makes Dave watch one of his lame movies and then teases him until they make out)

When did John get pinned against the wall? He didn't mind it, of course. There was a tall, blonde haired boy in front of him with tousled hair, red lips, and shades laying on a table nearby. It had been about an hour or so since this position was initiated, and John remembered exactly how.  
-  
It was just a normal morning. Everyone was beginning to wake up, slowly. John walked out of his bedroom, yawning as he rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses. "Oh, hi Dave!" He said upon seeing the boy sitting on the couch. "Morning, Egbert." Dave said, cracking a small smile at the sight of his boyfriend. John flopped down on the couch next to him, nearly sitting straight on him. "How long have you been awake?" John asked, and Dave shrugged. "Not long, I think. Is everyone else waking up?" John nodded. "I think everyone's gonna stay in today, though. I was planning on asking if you wanted to watch a movie or something." He said, smiling. "Depends. What lame movie do you wanna watch today?" Dave asked with a chuckle. John pouted. "My movies are not lame!" He mumbled. "Sure. Whatever you say." He grinned. "Whatever movie you want is fine with me." With that, John jumped up, almost vibrating with excitement as he picked out a movie and put it in. Dave wasn't really watching as the title screen played, due to the fact that he was staring at John beside him. 'God, he's cute.' He thought, sighing softly. The movie played on in the background as Dave snuggled up to John, shutting his eyes. At some point, he must have fallen asleep, because he woke to John shaking him as the credits scrolled on the screen. "Dave! You fell asleep again!" He said, sighing. "I told you not to do that!" Dave shrugged. "Whoops. Sorry." He shrugged, and John groaned. "What goes through your mind when you're watching movies with me that makes you so distracted?" A small blush crept onto Dave's cheeks. "Nothing in particular." John narrowed his eyes. "You sure?" He asked slowly, knowing quite well by now what went through Dave's mind. Dave nodded quickly, shivering slightly. John chuckled. "Alright then. I'll be right back." He stood up, turning around and heading towards his room, swaying his hips slightly. Dave groaned, jumping up and pulling him to the wall. "Fuck you." He hissed, and John grinned. "Sure, sounds great." Dave rolled his eyes. "You suck, John." He mumbled, and John laughed yet again before being cut off with a kiss. Dave was gripping the front of John's shirt tightly, a heavy blush tinting his face. John wanted to stare, but he decided it was probably rude to have your boyfriend kiss you and you just stare at him and not do anything. He teasingly kissed back, slowly running his tongue along Dave's bottom lip and pulling it away just when Dave opened his mouth. Dave let out a muffled angry noise, loosening his grip on John's shirt just to tighten it again and pull him closer, if that was possible. He then attempted to get John to open his mouth, but when the dark-haired boy refused, Dave took John's lip into his mouth and sucked. John shivered, allowing it for a moment before realizing how honestly weird that was and pulling away. "Dude, what the fuck?" He mumbled, licking over his now swollen lip slightly. Dave smirked and brushed his hand through John's hair. "That's what you get, you fucking tease." He muttered. He was about to lean in for another kiss when a shout rang through the room. "Get a room, you two! That's gross!" Karkat, of course. Dave rolled his eyes, grabbing John's hand and tugging him towards his room. "Let's go finish what we started, babe." He said, flipping Karkat off as he shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> (jane is okay)


End file.
